cotton candy
by jimingotyesjam
Summary: "siapa park jimin ?" dan jawabannya selalu sama, "permen kapas-ku yang manis." vmin [taehyung x jimin]
1. Chapter 1

"kamu kenal park jimin ?"

seorang berperawakan tampan, terduduk di sofa biru lembut dalam sebuah ruangan, "ya," tanpa alasan ia terdiam beberapa saat, "dia mantan kekasihku," lirihnya.

"wow, itu hebat untuk menyembunyikannya selama 4 tahun," ucapnya, "aku yang sekelas saat di sanggar tari saja tidak tahu."

"itu karena kamu yang ketinggalan berita, bahkan dia dan aku sudah dipanggil kepala sekolah karena itu." kim taehyung mengerling ke arah jung hoseok.

"benarkah?"

"nah, tebak apa yang tua bangka itu lakukan? ia memanggil psikiater," kesalnya, "hanya karena aku mengencani cowok, bukan berarti aku gila."

vmin raise

"karena kemarin aku sudah membantu presentasimu, sekarang ceritakan tentang park jimin !"

ia memberi jeda, sementara yang lain menatap penuh binar, "permen kapas."

"hah ?" jung hoseok mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"lembut dan manis."

 _ah, sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu merindukannya?_

 _mungkin sejak dulu._

vmin raise

"ayolah, katakan padaku bagaimana kamu bisa mengencani park jimin !" dan sebelum taehyung menolak, hoseok melanjutkan, "atau kamu aku pecat sekarang juga."

"kenapa kamu malah mengancamku?" kesalnya, "aku hanya menciumnya di toilet, kemudian segalanya berjalan hingga menjadi sebuah ikatan."

jung hoseok mendorong bahu taehyung main-main, "toilet? tidak elit sekali."

kim taehyung mendengus, "katakanlah atap terlalu _mainstream_."

"terserah lah," lalu jung hoseok melajutkan, "dimana tempat kencan pertama kalian ?"

"untuk apa kamu menanyakan itu?" tanya kim taehyung sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"jawab saja, atau kamu aku pecat—"

"aku bersumpah akan melakban bibirmu kalau kamu tidak berhenti mengancamku."

"aku bersumpah akan memecatmu kalau kamu mengancamku lagi," timpal jung hoseok santai, dan kim taehyung berdecak kesal.

"umh, di toilet."

kim taehyung tertawa miris.

 _karena toilet adalah tempat dimana aku selalu bisa menemukanmu…,_

 _karena toilet adalah tempat dimana kamu memperlihatkan dirimu yang lemah padaku._

vmin raise

"bagaimana ini ?!" jung hoseok menggoncang bahu kim taehyung.

yang lebih muda mengerang tidak suka, "hentikan kuda sialan !" makinya, dan jung hoseok segera berhenti.

"aku tidak pernah memakimu saat kamu bersikap tidak sopan pada aku yang lebih tua dan pada aku yang faktanya adalah atasanmu, tapi kamu memakiku semudah bernafas," jung hoseok memberikan tatapan meyedihkan yang berhasil membuat kim taehyung berjengit.

"oke maafkan aku jung hoseok sajangnim," balas kim taehyung dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda," ringisnya, "sepertinya aku telah menjadi gay sejak tertarik pada park jimin, beberapa menit yang lalu," berikan tepuk tangan pada jung hoseok.

kim taehyung tersenyum tipis, sepercik kilat kesedihan muncul di maniknya yang terang.

 _dia adalah orang yang membuatku menjadi gay juga._

vmin raise

"kutebak kamu sudah kehilangan kontak dengan park jimin."

kim taehyung tersenyum kecut, "sudah putus bukan berarti tidak _ngobrol,_ aku masih sering bertemu dan bicara dengannya."

"dimana kamu sering bertemu park jimin ?"

"di tempat kerjanya," secepat kecepatan cahaya, raut kim taehyung menjadi gelap, "di rumah sakit seoul."

vmin raise

"karena dia adalah mantanmu, boleh aku memilikinya?"

 _tidak, tentu saja tidak boleh,_ "ya."

vmin raise

 _pada akhirnya park jimin menutup matanya perlahan. menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya dibawa terbang oleh cahaya yang amat terang._

vmin raise

 _dan kim taehyung menangis keras di depan jung hoseok._

vmin raise

 _alasan mengapa kita berakhir, adalah karena kamu memintaku untuk melepaskanmu._

 _"jantungku semakin lemah, dan satu minggu kedepan aku harus menjalani operasi pencangkokan jantung."_

 _park jimin-_ ku _, bekerja keras di atas bangsal rumah sakit hanya untuk kembali bernafas._

 _tuhan, kumohon kabulkan semua permintaan park jimin._

vmin raise

 _alasan mengapa kita berakhir, adalah karena aku tidak ingin kamu terjebak padaku untuk kemudian terjatuh kedalam bayang-bayangku._

 _kim taehyung-_ ku _, ingatlah aku sebagai masa lalumu, simpanlah ingatanmu tentangku di sudut hatimu._

 _tuhan, bahagiakan kim taehyung dan ambilah nyawaku._

vmin raise

kim taehyung menikah di kemudian hari, dan di rumahnya yang besar, pada salah satu ruangan, di setiap sisi dipenuhi foto park jimin.

"ayah, siapa park jimin ?"

dan jawabannya selalu sama, "permen kapas- _ku_ yang manis."

end


	2. bonus track

park jimin menatap park mina yang berjarak tiga langkah, kemudian tersenyum mendapati cewek enam tahun itu sibuk bergelut dengan tumpukan mainannya. tatapannya menyendu dikemudian, menyaratkan kerinduan yang memenangkan hatinya.

vmin raise

"park jimin, mulai minggu depan kita akan hidup di rumah ini," kim taehyung tersenyum menatap hasil kerja kerasnya selama 3 tahun ini.

"apa kamu yakin ?" ia bertanya sedikit khawatir, walau kebahagiaan menyelip begitu kentara diantara bagian ekspresinya.

"karena untuk kita, makanya aku yakin," ucapnya kemudian mengecup dahi park jimin yang tertutup poni.

park jimin mengernyit sebelum mendorong kim taehyung menjauh, "ewh, sumpah aku bukan cewek, kim taehyung," walaupun park jimin tetap tersenyum dengan rona pipi menggemaskan.

"kamu memang bukan cewek-ku, tapi cowok-ku," dan kim taehyung segera tertawa.

park jimin mendengus, "kamu menjijikan."

"terimakasih sayang, aku juga mencintai kamu."

vmin raise

"kamu yakin mau adopsi anak ?"

"iya, aku kesepian dirumah sendiri kalau kamu kerja," park jimin menjawab dalam satu tarikan nafas.

kim taehyung menyeringai, "kita tidak perlu adopsi, sayang," dan park jimin mendelik sembari berkacak pinggang, "kan kita bisa bikin sendiri."

kemudian kim taehyung mengeluh akan pinggangnya yang dicubit brutal.

"aku bukan cewek !"

vmin raise

"sayang, ayo bangun !" kim taehyung mengguncang bahu park jimin yang bergulung dalam selimut.

park jimin mengerang, "nanti, ah."

"hei, katanya mau adopsi anak, heum?"

yang tertidur segera tersadar, membuat kim taehyung terkekeh.

"aku mandi dulu, tunggu aku !"

dan mereka mendapatkan park mina, cewek kecil berusia lima tahun yang menggemaskan.

vmin raise

"kamu tidak kerja ? ini sudah pukul sembilan, dan kamu belum mandi ?" omelan park jimin seolah menjadi hiburan bagi kim taehyung yang kini terkekeh dengan suara beratanya, "biarkan aku yang mengurusi kebun !" yang lebih kecil merebut selang air yang dibawa kim taehyung.

"aku tidak bekerja hari ini, sayang," ucapnya untuk kemudian kembali menarik selang air dari park jimin, "mina-ya! ayo main dengan _appa_ dan _daddy_ !"

dan 'tidak bekerja hari ini' selalu terulang hingga hari kedepannya. kemudian park jimin tersadar, bahwa kim taehyung telah berhenti bekerja.

ketika park jimin bertanya, kim taehyung menjawab;

"pemilik toko sedang berlibur, dan toko ditutup sementara waktu."

park jimin memilih percaya.

vmin raise

kemudian, kejanggalan selalu ditemukan. mulai dari perintah kim taehyung untuk mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela setiap saat, mematikan lampu saat malam hari, serta ketukan pintu brutal yang menakutkan.

" _daddy_ ," park mina berbisik diantara isakannya yang samar terdengar.

park jimin merengkuh park mina erat, "tidak apa-apa sayang, _daddy_ disini."

dalam hitungan menit, kim taehyung pulang melewati jendela kamar mereka; hal yang selalu dilakukan kim taehyung sejak satu minggu terakhir, " _appa_ pulang !"

setiap park jimin ingin bertanya mengapa mereka harus seperti ini, kim taehyung selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau dilain kesempatan, mereka akan bertengkar.

vmin raise

sore itu, terdengar bunyi dari jendela kamarnya, park jimin menghampiri jendela bermaksud menyambut kim taehyung. sayangnya, itu bukan kim taehyung. orang itu mengacungkan pisau tepat didepan park jimin, dan park jimin hanya bisa terdiam terselimuti ketakutan diantara keterkejutannya.

orang asing itu memanfaatkan keterkejutan yang lain dengan menghujamkan pisau tepat di dada kiri park jimin sebelum kim taehyung muncul secara tiba-tiba dari jendela yang sama untuk kemudian mendorong orang asing itu menjauh, "siapa kamu ?!" suara kim taehyung meninggi, ia menarik park jimin untuk bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"kamu pasti tahu aku, kalau tidak ingin ada yang terluka lebih parah, turuti tuan kim, dan tinggalkan dunia tidak normal-mu."

"yang dicari tua bangka itu aku, jangan cari yang lain," tanpa rasa keberatan sedikitpun, kim taehyung memberi julukan pada ayahnya, "dan kamu tidak punya hak untuk mendiktatku."

yang lain menyeringai, "aku memang tidak punya hak untuk mendiktatmu, tapi aku punya hak untuk membunuhmu dengan segala cara, termasuk melukai cowok dibelakangmu dan cewek kecil yang bersembunyi dibawah meja."

park jimin mendengar gemelatuk gigi kim taehyung, sebelum tiba-tiba orang asing itu pergi setelah menerima kode entah dari siapa.

kim taehyung kemudian berbalik dan memegang kedua tangan park jimin, "tunggu disini, aku akan kembali."

"jangan pergi, kumohon," park jimin nyaris berbisik.

"aku harus, sayang," ia mengecup dahi park jimin, "pergilah ke kamar tamu, laci ketiga di buku hijau tengah, temukan !"

dan park jimin meringsut mengeluarkan air matanya menatap punggung kim taehyung yang telah menjauh dibalik jendela.

"aku mencintai kamu park jimin, dan park mina akan selalu menjadi anak kita."

vmin raise

 _aku menulis surat ini untuk park jimin-ku satu-satunya._

 _maafkan aku untuk berbohong selama ini. ketika aku tidak bekerja, tua bangka itu telah melarang siapapun untuk menerimaku sebagai pekerja. kemudian aku bekerja di sebuah kedai sederhana milik kakak temanku yang bekerja di toko sebelumnya, dan karena aku, tua bangka melukai istri pemilik kedai._

 _maafkan aku karena kehidupan kita menjadi tidak bebas, semenjak tua bangka itu menyuruh orang-orangnya melukaimu._

 _tapi dari semua penderitaan kita, aku senang dapat bersamamu. terimakasih untuk tidak mengeluh. terimakasih telah menjaga dirimu dan anak kita, park mina. dan terimakasih untuk mencintai aku._

 _aku mencintai kamu, sayang._

 _aku akan kembali, aku berjanji untuk kamu dan park mina._

vmin raise

dan kim taehyung _belum_ kembali sejak tiga tahun lalu.

park jimin terisak disamping park mina, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya, karena rumah ini meninggalkan kesan yang membekas pada otaknya, melukai hatinya, dan dalam waktu yang sama menghangatkan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya dingin.

park mina berjalan mendekati park jimin, untuk kemudian menangkup wajah sang _daddy_ dengan tangannya yang mungil, " _need a hug, daddy_?"

park jimin mendongak, ia menggangguk kecil, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh kecil cewek itu menghangatkannya.

" _i miss tae-ppa too_."

kemudian isakan park jimin bertambah keras.

 _kim taehyung tepati janjimu, kumohon._

 _untuk kami, park jimin dan park mina._

end

p.s makasi uda baca :v btw, sori kalo feel-nya gadapet

p.s.s i miss vmin so much :'(


End file.
